f23fandomcom-20200214-history
Trende bogaczy
jestem tak bogaty, że podcieram się dwustu złotowymi banknotami czasem zejdzie mi ze 4000 zł zanim się porządnie podetrę * W kominku rozpalam Kossakami - czasem ze 3-4 sztuki pójdą, zanim się dobrze rozpali * do baku wlewam jacka danielsa a jeżdżę 3-litrowym merolem * odpalam szlugi Kopernikami * Zamawiam wykałaczki u jubilera * udzieliłem dla kaprysu drobnej kilkumiliardowej pożyczki rządowi Szwajcarii * wymieniam samochód na nowy, gdy wypełnią się w nim popielniczki * wyrzucam ciuchy po jednym założeniu a ubieram się tylko w armanim * Zamawiam dla żony jedwabne podpaski u najlepszego krawca * rucham małolaty w prywatnym helikopterze * Przerobiłem Maybacha na kompostownik * skończylem wszystkie kierunki studiów i pobiłem wszystkich metali w jarocinie * Opłaciłem modkowi złote szprychy do wózka w zamian za niekasowanie mi profilu * jestem tak bogaty, że sam rockefeller mi się podlizuje * Jestem taki bogaty ze codziennie zmieniam skarpety * Latam prywatnym helikopterem do sklepu oddalonego od mojej rezydencji o 50m. * Nie chodze do kosciola a co niedziela 5 ministrntow z taca przychodzi * zarabiam tyle pieniędzy, że nie nadążam ich wydawać * Uzywam wazy z dynastii Ming jako spluwaczki * piszę na f23 wykorzystując transmisję danych z mojego prywatnego satelity telekomunikacyjnego * Dałem na Owsiaka pół tony złota * Mam wszystko: dom, psy, koty, telewizor, sprzet AGD, HI-FI, DVD, DPC, DTC, PiTisi, SriTisi, PGR, LPR, 4 samochody w tym 2 terenowe, 4 domy w tym jeden na Lazurowym Wybrzeżu, 2 w górach na mazurach, 2 helikoptery, 2 samoloty, 2 prywatnych pilotów, stadnine koni. ** ...ale nigdy nie trzymałem dziewczyny za ręke * denerwowałem się kiedy Bush z Saddamem walczyli o moje pola naftowe w Iraku * pożyczyłem Typowemu pół bańki, żeby miał co wpłacić na lokatę * Obama jest mi winny 5 baniek w dolarach za kampanię * Pomimo iz rzygam kasa nadal uwazam ze zakupy w biedronce to nic zlego * Szyję sobie skarpety na miarę * Nie muszę podcierać tyłka, mam od tego swoich ludzi * Z powodu sraki raz nie polecialem na zakupy. Teraz nazywa sie to swiatowy kryzys * zacumowałem swój lotniskowiec przy Wałach Chrobrego w Szczecinie * Pink Floyd reaktywowali się, żeby zagrać mi parę kawałków do kolacji * Kaczyński mi się kłania ** papież też * Jestem włascicielem kilkunastu kopalini stali * Zawsze wykłócam się o rabat! ZAWSZE * Podcieram się jedynie 100% jedwabiem, gdyż boję się, że zwykły papier uszkodzi mój szlachetny odbyt * Tarcza antyrakietowa to w rzeczywistości ochrona mojej posesji * specjalnie wykształcony do tego celu służący konserwuje i przechowuje w złotych słojach moje fekalia dla przyszłych pokoleń ** A sotheby's ciągle prosi mnie o możliwośc wystawienia mojej spermy na aukcji * Jako jedyny na ziemi kupilem szczepionke na HIV * dla rozrywki poluję na pandy i inne zwierzęta chronione * Sposób na zbicie fortuny pożyczyłem od typowego - myję zęby co 3 dzień * Sułtan Brunei zamiata podwórko w jednej z moich czynszowych kamienic * Jestem czystej rasy aryjczykiem urodzonym w polskiej familii przesiedleńców w kołobrzegu * podglądam sąsiadkę przez teleskop Hubble'a * mam 20 móżynów do obcinania paznokci - każdy do jednego palca * ustalam wyniki piłkarskiej Ligi Mistrzów * Moglem miec kazda! Wybralem Eltona Johna * jestem tak bogaty ze mieso kroje diamentami ** dodam tylko, że jest to mieso sklonowanego specjalnie dla mnie mamuta cesarskiego * Sram krysztalami SVAROWSKIEGO * mam oryginał Mony Lisy, w Luwrze wisi kolorowe ksero * Piję tylko i wyłącznie hennesy * przeganiam kota ciskając weń pierwszym wydaniem Biblii Gutenberga * w każdej chwili mógłbym opłacić pierwszy załogowy lot na marsa, ale wolę siedzieć na f=23 * kieszonkowe mojej córki wystarczyłoby na skończenie z problemem głodu na świecie, ale uczę swoje dzieci pogardy dla warzywek * rozważam wykupienie większościowego pakietu akcji o2.pl i zbanowanie wszystkich forumowych warzywek * Lokalny samorząd zwrócił się do mnie z prośbą o sfinansowanie Orlika, dałem im drobne z kieszeni i teraz budują stadion narodowy * wykupiłem sobie pierwsze miejsce w rankingu mybrute * czasem gdy się nudzę, manipuluje kursem amerykańskiego dolara * spię na pieniądzach wydrukowanych poprzedniej nocy specjalnie dla mnie w mennicy państwowej * gram w monopol na prawdziwe hotele * mam na karteczkach wypisane nazwiska ministrów i od czasu do czasu losuję je robiąc zmianę rządów * Alan Greenspan to figurant na moich usługach * jestem tak bogaty ze mam wlasny program co pisze i wysyla posty na f23 * Czarteruję sobie specjalny samolot do Dubaju a lecę tam do swojego prywatnego apartamentu tylko po to by oddać tam kał i zaraz wrócić do Szczecina * Bill Gates pracuje dla mojej firmy Stal Company * nie wlewam paliwa do baku, tylko leję obok, a co. stać mnie * jestem potomkiem Jezusa ** i prawnukiem samego Boga * Jestem ojcem chrzestnym Vito Corleone * Clinton gra mi na saksofonie do kotleta * Miałem burzliwy romans z Marilyn Monroe * uczyłem sztuk walki Chucka Norrisa * Trzymam łapę na "przycisku nuklearnym" * Piłem wódkę z Jelcynem * mam szczenke odlaną z kutego złota * żeby wkurwić oldmana przejąłem rynek e-papierosów i teraz spekuluję ich cenami * mógłbym nakarmić głodne dzieci w afryce wydając ułamek mojego bogactwa, ale mam w dupie afrykańskie warzywka * Angela konsultuje sie ze mną w sprawie sprzedaży Opla * codziennie wymieniam diamentowy żwirek w kuwecie mojego kota * jestem tak bogaty że mój sługus Władimir Putin, zatelefonował do mnie z prośbą napisania 100 posta w tym temacie * obama nie wyprowadzi wojsk z afganistanu bo jego zadaniem jest pilnowanie moich pól naftowych * spotkałem się kiedyś z Dionizosem, po kryjomu, miałem pseudonim Midas * międzynarodowy syndykat kotów piwnicznych przysłał mi list z wyrazami poważania * Do mojego haremu zwejbowałem nawet Tomasza Jacykowa * Wale przy pornosach kręconych na zamówienie przez samego hefnera * Gates osobiście instalował mi windowsa na moich 43 komputerach i programował moją zautomatyzowaną kuwetę dla kota. * Nie korzystam ze stacji benzynowych. Kulczyk sam dowozi mi paliwo * Leo Beenhakker codziennie gra w piłkę z moim psem * Jako napiwek zostawiam kelnerkom akty własności barów w których pracują * Angelina Jolie srała mi na klate * Szefem mojej ochrony jest chuck norris * Za to co dałem kiedyś na tace zbudowali watykan * do potraw dodaje złoty proszek, lubie patrzeć jak biedaki biją się o moje gówna * Połowa arabskich terrorystów chlała ze mną wóde * Wykupiłem połowe afryki żeby dla rozrywki handlować murzynami * Odwiedzam najlepszych fryzjerów żeby zgolili mi łoniaki * jadam klo/tza z beszamelem * Gole włosy pod pachami mieczami kutymi przez Hattoriego Hanz. * wciągam tylko 100% kokainę przez złotą fifkę ** ps. nie jestem narkomanem pariasy * Tiffany sam robi mi śniadania * Pchły mojego kota mają miniaturowe Mercedesy * 11 września mój syn bawił się nowymi zdalnie sterowanymi zabawkami no i cóż, stało się * Wykupiłem Wielką Piramidę pod nagrobek dla mojego zdechłego chomika * nasza-klasa powstała z kaprysu mojego 3letniego syna * Chciałem Euro w Polsce to zrobią * Kaczyński otwierał wczoraj nowojorską giełdę bo mu kazałem * Hilton ścieli mi łóżko * papież przychodzi do mnie po kolędzie * Armani wiąże mi buty * w stanie wojennym ZOMO strzelało na mój rozkaz * u swojego proboszcza kupiłem sobie odpust zupełny * Gram w SimCity w realu i robię własnie Dubaj * Wykupię Ronaldo i Kakę z Realu jak tylko wykończą mi nowy stadion na Pradze w Wawie * Kazałem zjednoczyć Niemcy bo wnerwiał mnie ten murek w Berlinie * na moje życzenie powstał procesor dwurdzeniowy * płace bocianom żeby leciały na zime do afryki * Jem kupe z platynowej tacy * Wszyscy rzygaja na moj widok, mowiac ze jestem obrzydliwie bogaty * Za każde wejście pod sutannę, inkasuję 30 ton snickersów od Benedykta XVI * zawsze na święta dostawałem kartke z życzeniami od Saddama Husajna pare lat temu Saddam zapomniał wysłać co mu za to zrobiłem to chyba sami wiecie * ta puma o której mówiła cała polska to mój prezent od samego Chaveza * Kazałem zatopić Atlantydę * Illuminaci mi wafluja * Bóg pytał mnie o różne techniczne sprawy w czasie stwarzania świata * zlikwidowałem parytet złota, wprowadzam parytet kupy * usain bolt biega dla mnie po fajki ** A Isinbajewa skacze do kiosku po zapałki * ocean atlantycki to tak naprawde basen przed moim domem * po imprezie, dla śmiechu śpiewałem razem z Peją 'reprezentujemy biedę' * codzienni karmie moje 3 rekiny 10 murzynami * zapłodniłem Alicje Tysiąc * Michael Jackson krzywo spojrzal na moja corke i wiecie co sie stalo * za potrzymanie dziwki za ręke płacę pieciokaratowymi diamentami * jak chce zrobić przelew w banku, najpierw kupuje cały oddział nie lubie jak bank zarabia na prowizjach od przelewów * przejerzalem internet az do napisow koncowych * George Bush nie chciał sie pobawić z moim psem musiał stracić stanowisko * gdy ubrudze ferrari to kupuje nowe * wlasnie sie zesralem w striny - bo lubie * w akcji charytatywnej 'dokarmianie biednych' zrzucałem z samolotu tysiące ton przeterminowanej manny z moich marketów * wczoraj gralem w karty z Elwisem, ktory mieszka u mnie w posiadlosci i przygrywa mi do kotleta * gdy stawiam kloca to oczy calego swiata sa ma mnie skierowane * na mój rozkaz zakopano potajemnie w kopalniach Karagandy miliony ton stali * Seria filmów pt "Ojciec Chrzestny" była inspirowana moim życiem * To ja 2 tys lat temu zalozylem koscioł katolicki, zeby udowodnic Bogu ze jest leszczem * Jozef Fritzl jest moim kochanym ojcem * Kazałem przerobić Bursztynową Komnatę na schowek na narzędzia ogrodnicze * Zgarnąłem niezłe odszkodowanie po zatonięciu Titanica * potwor z loch ness istnieje - karmilem go wczoraj * Obama je mi z reki * Bill Clinton gra mi na saksofonie do kotleta * zalozylem F23 zeby stuleje mogli sie wyzalic * Ruchałem Marylin Monroe w gumie * rapowałem z mezo * roochalem dode jak byla jeszcze dzieckiem * moj pseudonim szkolny to Karington * Ćpałem z Maradoną * Pele uczyl sie gry w pilke od mojego psa * Spielberg jak zobaczyl moj ogrodek za domem tak sie podjaral ze nakrecil trzy czesci Jurassic Park * Gotowałem z Kuroniem, teraz gotuję z Pascalem * kazalem murzynowi przparkowac airbusa z podjazdu bo rzucal mi za duzo cienia * lubię oglądać westerny, dlatego kazałem Kolumbowi odkryć Amerykę * Bush przyslal mi CV na ciecia w letniej altance * Pokłóciłem się z Abramowiczem i chyba zabiorę mu Chelsea. * kupilem nowy telewizor - stoi przed domem. Wyjrzyjcie przez okno napewno go zobaczycie * napisałem 200 post w tym temacie, a co stać mnie * to ja sprzedałem Jezusa, to był dobry gescheft * moj dom zostal uznany za 8 cud swiata * w basenie zamiast wody kazalem rozsypac diamenty * ja nie robie kupy mam od tego swoich ludzi * Byłem pierwowzorem postaci kaczora Sknerusa * serial LOST był inspirowany moimi marzeniami * Nigdy nie pokazuje sie dwa razy z tą samą twarzą zawsze po jakimś spotkaniu lece na przeszczep * o ja wyhodowałem wirusa HIV od początku mam antidotum ale po co wam coś takiego * Napadam ludzi na ulicy i wciskam im pliki tysiąc złotowe do kieszeni * założyłem firme Apple kiedy obraziłem sie na Bila Gatesa * Wyrzucam do moich platynowych śmietników nietkniętę potrawy dostarczone mi z restauracji hotelu Sobieski. Nawet smieciarze musza wiedziec ze mnie stac. * nigdy nie pojawiam sie 2 razy w tym samym miejscu * Moja służba na służących * za pierwsze zarobione pieniądze dałem łapówkę szpitalnego cieciowi żeby mi dał amputowaną ręke dziewczyny od tamtego czasu jestem wygrańcem * Nigdy nie mówie 2 razy tego samego słowa podczas jednej rozmowy * od ponad tygodnia nic nie jadlem-stac mnie * Bill Gates przeinstalowuje mi windowsa zawsze jak wyjeżdzam melexem do toalety * to ja wypromowałem Madonne w ramach wdzięczności robi te szopki z krzyżem * to ja wymyśliłem technologie płytek CD kiedy znudziło mi sie oglądanie VHS * Majkel Dżekson zmarł bo mu kazałem ** na Majkelu przeprowadzałem próby generalne przed moimi operacjami * trafilem wczoraj szostke w totolotka i wytarlem dupe kuponem * Wczoraj, kiedy jeździłem po mieście lektyką, złapałem aż dwie gumy * to ja wprowadzam New World Order * kazalem oldgejowi pojawic sie na chwile w tym temacie * To ja wprowadzilem stan wojenny-corka za dlugo po nocy chodzila,nie bylo innego sposobu * wlasnie zwolnilem moderatora Jacka * to trende jest przeze mnie sponsorowane * kazdy kto sie podemnie podszyl w tym temacie dostal 1 000 000 $ * dla kaprysu kazałem wykarczować lasy tropikalne w Brazylii * z nudow wynalazlem internet * nie ruszam się z domu dopoki sztab doradców nie uzna, że reprezentuje się wyśmienicie * kaczynscy zaczynali u mnie od mycia podjazdu * Byłem w Kosmosie, ale nikt mnie tam nie zna, więc wróciłem - chamstwa nie zniese * morze Śródziemne to mój prywatny basen * codziennie jak sie budze, sztab moich doradcow relacjonuje mi co sie wydazylo gdy spalem * Kazałem wykopać Rów Mariański, ale zapomniałem po co. I tak sobie został. * czasami z nudów odpalam papierosa i przechadzam dla odprężenia się po murze chińskim * kazalem wybudowac wielki kanion - to byl zloty interes * moje dzieci chcialy isc do zoo wiec kupilem afryke * Pochowają mnie przy grobie nieznanego żołnieża. Oczywiście żołnieża przeniosą gdzie indziej. * czasami dla kaprysu żądam aby wygasić nocą wszystkie zródła światła bo chce sobie poobserwować gwiazdy na niebie * w moim domu nigdy jeszcze nie spojrzalem 2 razy na te sama rzecz * niedopałki z moich papierosów są chowane na Powązkach * pochowaja mnie na Powazkach - reszta zostanie przesiedlona * pochowają mnie w warszawie, wszyscy inni zostaną przeniesieni * poleciłem moim muzinom odtworzyć gatunek tygrysa szablozebnego aby delektować się jego stoltzem ** po konsumpcji stolca odje.bię rzeczonego tygrysa bo mnie stać * Tylko mnie stać na utrzymanie tak długiego trende * To ja nominowałem Tuska na premiera. Od tej chwili jak tylko się spotkamy to Donald całuje mnie w pierścień. * specjalnie wyszkolona niewolnica (najczęściej któraś ze słynnych modelek) trzyma mi hooya kiedy się odlewam * co roku jezdze do holandii na narty * Noszę na palcu sygnet z 800 karatowym brylantem. * kazdy wlos na moim hooyu ma swojego fryzjera * codziennie archiwizuje forume * Rozważam spłacenia polskiego długu.Ale nie wiem czy mi sie chce. * Jessica Alba czyta mi bajki na dobranoc. * młode kocięta topię tylko i wyłącznie w koniaku Beaute du Siecle * uzywam koniaku Beaute du Siecle jako plynu do spryskiwaczy * znudziły mi się zwykłe walki bokserskie więc wynająłem paru móżynów z plemienia Hutu by zmasakrowali paru móżynów z plemienia Tutsi ps. i tak im nie zapłaciłem * Zastanawima sięnad kupnem Wawelu. Jest kryzys w budownictwie więc taka okazja może sie nie powtórzyć. * w '89 przysponsorowalem Walese * EA Games na moją prośbe wypuściło gre Need For Speed Shift * jako oleju silnikowego używam przetopionego tłuszczu ludzkiego * moja niepowtarzalna uroda jest przyczyną konfliktów zbrojnych ** w tym, oczywiście, Wojny Trojańskiej * wykupiłem sobie ochrone w Mosadzie nie pytajcie czy mam pejsy * wymyslilem i opatentowalem znaczek * służby Secret Servis odkurzają mi dywan perski w klopie * Berlusconi jest moim alfonsem. Mamy podobne gusta jeżeli chodzi o kobiety. * Sarkozy wchodzi mi do wanny * Dżejms Bond jest szefem mojej ochrony * to ja wymyśliłem świat z Matrixa * potrafię podróżować w czasie teraz już wiecie dlaczego jestem taki bogaty * To ja rozpętałem 2 wojne światową. * super niania pilnuje mi dzieci * Zaczynałem od pucybuta * Potrzeby fizjologiczne załatwiam tylko w warszawskich łazienkach. * wszystkie posty w tym temacie to prawda lecz i tak nigdy nie trzymałem kobiety za rękę * ćpałem LSD z Jimem Morrisonem, Janis Joplin i Jimmim Hendrixem * tak naprawde to ja napisałem Harrego Pottera jak mi sie nudziło ta co sie podaje za autorke tylko u mnie sprząta * Piłem absynt z Van Goghiem * Dama z gronostajem to tak naprawde moja babełe z moim chomikiem nie wiem dlaczego ktos to tak głupio nazwał * to ja ustawilem walke goloty z tajsonem * gdy nie mogę zasnąć, dzwonię po Celine Dion żeby zaśpiewała mi kołysankę * to dzięki mnie superman potrafił latać * Don King organizuje dla mnie walki bokserskie * gdy chce mi sie pic to wpadam do palacu bakingam na herbate * to ja wylansowałem Chucka Norrisa * wchodze do Białego Domu jak do siebie * co wieczór któryś z króliczków Playboya daje mi prywatny show * Neil Armstrong wydeptał moje imię w pyle Księżyca. * Ruchałem Maryję Dziewicę * ujarzmiłem mitycznego jednorożca * stoję ponad prawem - gwałty i morderstwa uchodzą mi płazem ps. a kraść nie muszę * służyłem jako model przy wykonywaniu Kolosa z Rodos * po pijaku przekonałem hitlera do kilku głupich posunięć * Lizałem się z Afrodytą * Wbijałem gwodżdzie w ręce Jezusa * razem z clintonem bralismy monike Lewinski na 2 baty * jestem hardkorem )) * Bude dla psa stawiałem na wzór Tadż-mahala * to ja wchodziłem Archimedesowi do wanny * zapisuje codziennie cały internet na dyskietke w razie jakby sie miał zepsuć w czasie kiedy śpie * moj kot ma codziennie w kuwecie swiezy piasek z Dubaju * Mam większość w Radzie ONZ * Mój człowiek odyebał Kennedy'ego * jeżdże tankować do własnego ropociągu * Przywitałem Amundsena na biegunie południowym * NASA wysłała ludzi na księżyc bo chciałem mieć kamyk z księżyca. Teraz chce mieć z Marsa * kupilem sobie prawo veta * rurociąg jamalski będzie miał nową nitkę - kończyć się będzie u mnie przed domem * Gram w Civilization II z Putinem * wynająłem najlepszą na świecie agencję public relations, by kreowała mój wizerunek forumowego idioty na forum f23... * allegro powstało z myślą o mnie, żebym nie musiał wychodzić z domu na zakupy * Warren Buffett to mój osobisty księgowy. P.S. Nie macie wrarzenia że mnie okrada ? * sram w kebab, a Osama to zjada ** szczam do kufli na Oktoberfeście a niemiaszki to piją * do podlewania trawników przed domem zamawiam samoloty gaśnicze ** przylatują nawet z Australii * mógł bym zakończyć problem głodu na świecie ale mi sie nie chce * Poprosiłem Fermiego, Einsteina i Oppenheimera, żeby mi przygotowali jakieś fajne fajerwerki * mógł bym mieć każde auto ale wole jeździć dorożką * Adam Mickiewicz pisze za mnie na F23 * Każdy kto dla mnie pracuje używa Linuksa bo windows jest dla biedaków * rozpalam w kominku banknotami 100 dolarowymi, a tylko dlatego, że banknoty po 500 euro gorzej się palą * papież Benedykt chciał mnie już za życia kanonizować, ale odmówiłem... * zmieniłem sobie płeć bo chciałem zobaczyć jak sie ćwiczy mięsień kegla * Jezus brał u mnie korki z chodzenia po wodzie * nigdy nie pokazuje sie dwa razy z tą samą płcią * do śniadania zawsze, ale to zawsze ubieram żupan * Bóz stworzył świat w 6 dni ... obciąłem mu wypłatę za dwa dni obsuwu * nawet moje owczarki alzackie mają swój prywatny harem w którym tylko i wyłącznie są oczywiście same dziewice * średnio co kilka stron w moim temacie pisze że zgłosiłem to tak dla polepszenia atmosfery * jako jedyny na forume jestem zalogowany na pomaranczowo * niewygodne dla mnie osoby gubię w trójkącie bermudzkim * Michel Jackson zaczął się wybielać, jak mu powiedziałem że nie lubię czarnych... * nurkuję do dna w Jeziorze Bajkalskim ... bez akwalungu * jestem tak piękny że zobaczyć mnie przyjeżdżają całe wycieczki szkolne * zeswatałem Nergala z Dodą... * i pomyśleć ze zaczynałem przy noszeniu miału z biedaszybów )) * steruje wahaniem kursu dolara i euro * jako jedyny na świecie posiadam kopalnię stali * mógł bym mieć każdą kobietę ale ja wole jotpegi * u mnie w piwnicy lezy i sie kurzy skarb inkow * potrafię zaspokoić seksualnie rozwścieczoną niedźwiedzicę * jak biedak narobi w gacie - mówią że jest obleśny jak ja narobię w gacie - mówią że jestem ekscentryczny * dla kaprysu kazałem przenieść Karagandę na Ukrainę, a co * wielki, czarny, obrzezany wycofujący się kootas nalezy do mnie... * to ja skakałem przez płot * jestem legendą * kolekcjonuję wózki zakupowe * Wstrzymałem Słońce i ruszyłem Ziemię * a moje imię Czterdzieści i Cztery * To ja, ROBOT * byłem pierwowzorem Rambo i Terminatora * do sypialni jeżdżę bentleyem na specjalne zamówienie, którego dostałem za to, żę zgodzilem sie na odwiedziny Gandhiego * to ja określiłem wartość liczby Pi ps. do dziś nie wiem po co * siłowałem się na rekę z arnoldem schwarzenegerem., nie musze chyba dodawać, że wygralem * stworzyłem koło, w którym Pi wynosi równe 3 * opatentowałem pojęcie patentu * produkuje hollywoodzkie filmy ze sprzedaży swojego nasienia na aukcjach w najlepszych domach handlowych * zapłaciłem graficiarzom, żeby zrobili co trzeba w grocie Lascaux * to ja pozwoliłem bazgrać Michałowi Aniołowi w Kaplicy Sykstyńskiej * Nie ma na NK profilu,którego bym nie miał w znajomych. * Jem tylko i wyłącznie mięso ze Szwecji * wiem co to jest faruzer * Jestem właścicielem wszystkich banków na Świecie. Czasem dla jaj lubię sobie zrobić światowy kryzys finansowy. Ktoś nawet opracował teorię na ten temat. * Jak mój syn poprosił mnie zeby kupił mu na urodziny model Ferrari to dostał całe Maranello, a co? * mam największa, niepowtarzalną i niezwykle cenną kolekcję kup na swiecie, m.in. kupe yeti * mam najwięcej projektów na f23, nawet więcej od oldztwela * Matka Oldmana służy mi jako żywa popielniczka * Tsunami w Tajlandii wywołał mój gniew po przegranej w golfa z moim lokajem Antonio * Trzymam grupe trzymajaca wladze * Sterowałem Deep Blue podczas partii z Kasparovem * Po mojej śmierci spodziewam się oficjalnej żałoby narodowej w około 45 krajach * co roku decyduję czy będzie wiosna czy nie * Wywodzę się w prostej linii od Adama * G8 to tak na prawde organizowana przeze mnie potańcówka Ostatnio postanowiłem że jak będzie G20 to będzie ciekawiej * jezdze 100 letnim polonezem - stac mnie * przed moim domkiem letniskowym w gdansku buduje stadion dla dzieciakow - udostepnie go tez chyba na euro 2012 * Jestem nieśmiertelny * Właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę że to moje podcieranie dwustu zlotowymi banknotami spowodowało ostanie osłabienie sie franka Kategoria:Trende